


Because we're delta airlines and life is a fucking nightmare.

by Adopppp, NervousAliceCurious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Research facility, Sad, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopppp/pseuds/Adopppp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Blood was everywhere.Safiya was sobbing, limp in her arms, body weak from the pain.Her guts were not supposed to be there, strewn across the floor.She was screaming, trying to close the wound but it was too much, too much-And then Colleen woke up.That was the worst, a nightmare that kept popping up.Only it wasn't a sick and twisted figment of her imagination.It was a memory.





	1. Good Morning~

Blood was everywhere.

Safiya was sobbing, limp in her arms, body weak from the pain.

Her guts were not supposed to be there, strewn across the floor.

She was screaming, trying to close the wound but it was too much, too much-

 

And then Colleen woke up.  
That was the worst, a nightmare that kept popping up.

Only it wasn't a sick and twisted figment of her imagination.

It was a memory.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

Colleen slowly opened her eyes and gazed up at the white ceiling, her eyes adjusting to the harsh light. She looked at the clock on a wall of the room, so blindingly white that if she didn't have _actuall items_ she would get turned around.

_It's not time yet. Maybe I could get up now, avoid the "Forced awakening system."_

But the second her feet touched the floor, a robotic voice blared from the speaker system in her "room".

*Kssh*  _ **Demon Subject 17cb8, return to your bed quickly for forced awakening.**_ *Kssh*

She sneered and glared up at the place where she thought the comm was. "I have a name, ya know! I'm not just so stupid Demon!"

She got back in bed anyways.

Problem was, she had nothing to do. They didn't let them have technology, she had read her 3 books a hundred times each, and all the Televisions were out in the common rooms.

Her long, spearheaded tail whipped the air, and her floppy, goat-like ears were pinned back. She hated it when the called her "Demon." Her species didn't define her! She reached her hands up and idly rubbed the grayish-black horns on her head, and felt her ears again. She shifted and groaned, her wings, dark red in color, were aching painfully from the way she had slept.

And she was hungry.

Damn this sucked.

Like, she was 16 years old! Demon or not, she needed to eat.

 _All Apart of their fuckass tests_ _._

She was laying her head back down on the pillow, when the speaker turned on again, and based on the echo of it, it was playing in everyone else's rooms as well.

**_It is 6:50 am, time to awaken._ **

The bed below her jerked, and electricity was sent through her, shocking her painfully, meant to wake up those who hadn't been roused before.

Normally it was a quick process, something designed to wake you up and nothing more. Not even that painful. But this time it was worse, lasting almost 15 seconds, and the shock was obviously meant to hurt.

She screamed out in pain, her body jerking and spasming until she thought it would never end-


	2. Day of Tests

Colleen stepped outside.

The doors slid shut behind her, and with the click of finality, she knew she wasn't getting back in until lights out.

She trotted down the hall to the Common room/Cafeteria/Waiting Room, and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

Enter Manuel Gutierrez, better known to friends as Manny. 14 years old and a demon right her, he was tall and buff, and a very happy person. He grinned at her, his sharp teeth on display. Colleen smacked him, and snarled playfully. "Lucky I don't claw your ass for scaring me!" He laughed loudly. "Yeah right bitch, you wouldn't"

They walked for a bit longer, Eventually coming across Jc Caylen. 13 Years old and a Satyr, he embodied the chill nature guy persona. His forest green scrubs went suprisingly well with the fur on this fluffy goat legs, and he had the ears and horn thing going for him.

As they walked down the halls, more of their group joined them. Rosanna, the other Saytr, cinnamon roll to the max. Roi, Werewolf, the most excitable dog you would ever meet. He wore light brown clothes, and his fluffy ears were perked and tail wagging. He high-fived Ro and darted ahead to talk to his Saytr friend Alex. Nikita Dragun was a, you guessed it, Dragon. She had a long scaly pink tail, and large orange horns. Her arms past her elbows, and legs past her knees seemed to transform from skin into scales, and she had a mean flame breath. She wore yellow scrubs. Matthew Patrick, Rosanna's best friend, and werewolf, he was the smartest guy you might ever meet, always has a million theories in his head. He walked next to Manny, the two holding hands and talking in hushed voices. 

Teala was up ahead-next to Eva. They were the only third-eye mutants of the group. Joey was off in some containment room somewhere (served him right for getting them into this mess), and Safiya- Ever since that One Terrible Day, she'd been keeping an extra-careful watch on her BVFF: Best Vampire Friend Forever.

"I wonder what type of poison they'll try to feed us today". Colleen's nose wrinkled. Her stomach had taken a week to recover from whatever toxic sludge she'd been slipped the last couple of mealtimes. Still, though, it wasn't like she had room to refuse...a girl has got to eat! "As long as it doesn't ruin my skin, I'll be good". Manny flipped his hair for emphasis, making her giggle. "All this crap, and you're still a Drama Queen".

Nikita rolled her eyes. "Nobody is more of a Drama Queen than me!" Colleen grinned as Manny and Nikita got in an intense argument as to who was more dramatic. As she watched them bicker, she noticed Mat looking incredibly troubled out of the corner of her eye.

He tapped him on the shoulder, and her glanced at her. "Oh, Hi Colleen." Colleen tilted her head. "What's up dude? You look troubled." Mat sighed, and his hands wrung his shirt. "How could you tell?" Colleen smirked a bit, and pointed at his fluffy brown ears, which were pinned back. "Being someone with animal ears, you kinda telegraph your mood a bit my guy." Mat squeaked and his ears lifted.

 He scratched the back of his neck a bit. "It's just... the wake up shock was kinda painful today, wasn't it? It seemed to be at a higher voltage than usual!" Colleen nodded, not wanting to interrupt him when he was in Theory Mode. "And we haven't seen Joey in a while now. What if something happened with him, and they decided that they needed to be tougher on us?"

 Colleen groaned and crossed her arms. "It would be that little fuck. It's his fault we're here, and not back home." At those words, Mat sighed softly. "I miss home."

Colleen threw her arms around her shoulder and they arrived in the lunch room, sliding onto the same bench with their friends as they usually do. She spied Safiya coming out from a different door, coming toward them on crutches. She smiled a bit, and put her head down on the cold table, attempting to escape the harsh lights above her.

She heard Safiya plop down beside her, the clatter of her crutches as she tried and failed to prop them up on the table, before simply letting them drop.

"Hi". "Hi", she mumbled into the metal. "Am I late?" "Nah". Rolling to the side slightly, Colleen smiled up at her. "You're just in time for the Toxic Dish of the Day". "Great".

The fact that they were supernaturals meant they, of course, had different diets that humans. Jc and Rosanna were saytrs, so they were biologically vegan. Teala could eat whatever she wanted. But the others were on a strictly meat diet. Back home in the forest village where they all, minus Nikita, lived, their parents were skilled hunters and often brought home lots of food. Nikita, who lived in the high mountains bordering one side of the village, often ate mountain goats and cougars, roasted with her Mother's flame breath of course.

But here... 

Glancing down the table, she saw that Rosanna was poking at the blob of who-knows-what with her fork, her lips curled up.

Their new 'food' never quite made the cut.

"One of these days, we have GOT to protest".

"That would end badly", Safiya deadpanned. She'd started to carve a face into hers. "And I don't want to lose you".

Colleen laughed, and shoved Safiya softly. "Please, my will to live is fueled by spite. And i've got a whole lot of spite!"

Safiya shoved a forkful into her mouth, her face screwing up as she forced it down. "You have to eat it anyhow, you'll get a shock if you don't."

Colleen made a face. "They better not be surprised when I throw it all up". "...I don't think they will". Reluctantly lifting her fork, she began to make the first cut.

*

Ewww... In the end, it tasted like a hunk of grainy jell-0. "I did it!" Colleen choked triumphantly, holding her utensil proudly into the air. "I hereby declare that I should be done for the day". "If only", Safiya wisped. Looking up and down the rows of her friends, it became clear that they too, had finished their inedible breakfasts. "Now here we go..." She whispered it under her breath as the loud-speakers crackled to life. Ready to throw them all in the next rounds of nightmarish testing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, we hurt our babies for this fic, and it makes us sad :(  
> -Adopppp


	3. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These kids don't deserve this...
> 
>  
> 
> This is gonna be sad...........

      _Attention, please._ Colleen groaned.  _The tests will begin shortly after plates are cleaned and extend until lunch. Line up in rows according to species and wait for directions to be given._

Colleen stood up, and after helping Safiya too her feet and watching her place her crutches where they should be, she trotted over to the basin of water where they placed their dishes and tossed it in.

She then went over to the designated area for Demons and sighed, leaning against the wall.

_Here we go again..._ If those monsters tore her best friend apart **for the second flipping time** -  _I swear to **God** I will not rest until they are dead! _Bad enough she'd thought she was lost the first few days. 

Her ears were pinned back against her hand, and her tail lashed violently from side to side. She glanced to her left at the line of other Demons against the wall. She counted them in her mind, afraid something had happened to them between yesterday and now.

Tana, Check. She was leaning against the wall, her ears swiveling around. 

Manny was of course there, and he gave her a thumbs up and a soft smile.

Timothy was in line as well, his hands in his pockets and a sly smile on his face, talking to one of his best friend (other than werewolf Andrea B.) Matt H.

Matt was nodding along with whatever Tim was saying, but he was also glancing around the room, and locked eyes with his arch nemesis, a Dragon named Lele. Her yellow scales glinted under the lights as she snarled at him from across the room. He growled in return, and she ended up just spinning around with her back to him. He huffed and looked back to his friend, who hadn't stopped talking.

And finally, Tyler. He was humming, bouncing on the balls of his feet and singing something to himself. His wings were twitching about, and he seemed preoccupied with whatever he was thinking.

...Thank whatever Deity existed out there for small mercies.  _They better not all be dead by the end of this, though._ Then, the two of them might have to talk.

_Satyrs..._ She saw Rosanna stiffen in anticipation, and JC quit shuffling in place. Both of them were clearly afraid, it was just that the latter was better at not showing it.

 The other saytrs, Oli, Lauren, and Justine, looked just as fearful of what was to come, and were trying to hide it, with varying degrees of success.

_Follow your guide into the assigned chambers._ There was a loud _clang!_ , signaling the drop of a barrier. "Hello there children!" A sprightly fairy called out, floating in on gauzy wings. No one knew what her name was, but the word on the street was...that it was almost impossible to make her laugh.

 And everybody, even Liza, a bouncy little werewolf, and the funniest supernatural Colleen ever met, had tried. No dice.

"Come this way~ It'll be quick, I promise-" "Yeah okay...", she heard Justine mumble to herself as they filed out of the room. "Okay..."

_Vampires._ A tall woman in black robes was next. She seemed slightly regretful...or perhaps that was wishful thinking. Andrea R. got along with her fine...though. Heard _her_ name was Alison. "It is time". Andrea R. looked worried, Destorm scoffed, and Safiya gave Colleen a nod saying 'I'll be seeing you later'.

She hoped so!

_Werewolves._ "Hello children...my name's Atticus, and I'll be your chaperone today-"

The werewolves looked, to say the least, skeptical of him.  Glozell Green had her ears down flat against her heads, and she was glaring daggers at the man. Shane and Andrea B were rolling their eyes, giggling to the other. The rest of the werewolves were having reactions ranging from rage to sadness, but they all went with him anyhow.

_Dragons._ A woman covered in scales sauntered in, belt buckle shining in the bright lighting. "Ugh, we stuck with a Snake Woman?" Nikita complained. "I just want to get this over with!" Lele added. Jesse just sighed. "Me too..."

_Third-Eye Mutants._ Lastly, a girl with matted hair and roving eyes came for Teala and Eva. Teeth chattering, she glommed onto her friend with a desperate hug, and stayed like that the entire walk away.

Colleen's fists clenched. She had the feeling that these 'tests', were going to be a **lot** like their earlier rude awakening.

She huffed and squared her shoulders. And, trying to stifle the fear climbing up her throat, she walked in after the rest of her group.

She wasn't the least bit prepared for what was in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry...I am sorry...


End file.
